Magnus (Supernatural)
Summary Cuthbert Sinclair was a former member of the Men of Letters. He was named "Master of Spells" soon after his initiation and went on to design most of the warding that was used in the Bunker. He was also a mentor to Henry Winchester, teaching him how to use spells against his enemies. Eventually, his proposed projects for the Men of Letters in his last few years as a part of the organization were rejected by the leadership for being eccentric and irresponsible. This eventually lead to his complete separation from the Men of Letters in April 1956 and narrowly missing the massacre in 1958. After the separation, Cuthbert took the name "Magnus" and began collecting supernatural paraphernalia, spells, as well as keeping a "zoo" of monsters in a magically hidden fortress in the middle of the woods. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C physically. At the very least 8-C with magic, potentially 7-C with magic. Name: Cuthbert Sinclair, Magnus Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Around his nineties Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Man of Letters (Formerly), Master of Spells Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics (Up to Superhuman with magic amplification), Stealth Mastery, Extensive Magical Knowledge, Skilled Manipulator, Skilled Marksman, Charismatic Persuasion, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 2 - witches and sorcerers are protected by their magic, thus being immune to conventional forms of death, such as being shot, stabbed, etc), Self-Resurrection (with preparations), Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Portal Creation, BFR, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Patrick demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Illusion Creation (Crowley, who was taught only "a few tricks", was able to do so, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Power Nullification (Olivette was able to nullify Rowena's power with a spell, and Magnus is likely able to replicate it; he was the Master of Spells of the Men of Letters and had acess - probably being the creator - to the spell that was put into their handcuffs), Consciousness Transfer (Gary Frankle, a very inexperienced magician, demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Curse Manipulation (As any witch or sorcerer, he can curse people), Technopathy (Maggie Stark demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Transmutation (Rowena demonstrated such a power by turning Olivette into a hamster, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Death Manipulation (Charlie demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Disease Manipulation (Patrick demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Fire Manipulation (Clea demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Plant Manipulation (Astaroth's witches were able to do so, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Probability Manipulation (Astaroth's witches were able to do so, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Perception Manipulation, Telepathy and resistance to it (Spencer demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Dream Manipulation (Spencer demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Memory Manipulation (Spencer demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can drain someone's willpower), Mind Control (He can control minds, as he does with his pets), Clairvoyance, Invisibility, Intangibility, Thermokinesis, Telekinesis, Time Travel, Healing, Age Manipulation (Patrick demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Immortal Killing (The Men of Letters had weaponry capable of harming and even killing angels and demons), Summoning, Rope Manipulation (Charlie demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Animal Manipulation, Astral Projection (Rowena demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Matter Manipulation (Rowena was able to cause three witches and a reaper to combust, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Metal Manipulation (Charlie demonstrated such a power, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Energy Manipulation, Paralysing of others, Stunning (He can paralyze other people; Don Stark was able to electrically stun a Leviathan, Magnus is likely able to replicate it), Sleep Inducement, Exorcism, likely many others (said to have "a spell for damn near everything") Attack Potency: At least Street level physically (As a former Man of Letters, should be comparable to Henry Winchester and thus superior to Sam and Dean. A very old Man of Letters was able to break a neck). At the very least Building level (He was deemed a Master of Spells soon after his initiation, should be naturally above the likes of Rowena), potentially Town level (One of the strongest magic users in the whole series, could be somehow comparable to Lily Sunder) with magic. Can ignore conventional durability with Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and others powers. Speed: At least Subsonic+ movement speed with Supersonic reactions (Superior to Rowena). Up to Massively Hypersonic reactions with magical amplification (Captured many monsters and supernatural creatures to his zoo. Should become become comparable to Lily Sunder and angels) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human. Striking Strength: At least Street Class. Potentially up to Town Class Durability: At least Street level. At the very least Building level, potentially Town level with shields and protective charms (None of the Men of Letters' attempts to break his ward spell was able to succeed. Also created most of the Bunker's wards, which cannot be broken even by angels) Stamina: High Range: Several Kilometers with Certain Spells, Planetary with Teleportation Intelligence: Genius (Deemed a Master of Spells soon after he was initiated into the Men of Letters. Very skilled manipulator and strategist. Crowley described him as "brilliant, ahead of his time and despised for it") Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses (many of them do not apply, though). He is overconfident, irresponsible and eccentric, as pointed out by the Men of Letters. He tends to sometimes underestimate his enemies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Willpower Reducing Spell Magnus can use this spell to begin brainwashing a person, robbing him of his free will. This spell was a difficult one and he admitted it would take lots of sessions before he fully got Dean under his control. However, that's because of Dean's indomitable will. The spell is in Latin: : Mentem tuam ac voluntatem adsumo. After the spell was recited, the target's drained of all attitude or emotion. * Biological Manipulation Basically the most iconic ability of every witch and sorcerer in the series, it focuses on damaging the body functions in general. It can make someone's heart stop, make them stop breathing, bring organs out, etcetera. * Reality Warping Basically, any witch or sorcerer can warp reality to an extent. It is normally manifested when they create completely nonsense things, such as needles inside of someone's stomach, creating worms inside of a sandwich, making paintings melt inside their frames, and other similar things. Gallery Magnus.jpg Firstblade.jpg Torture.jpg LeavingMenofLetters.png WillpowerReducing.jpg Cuthbert.jpg Sinc.jpg MagnusLocker.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) Dresden's profile (Winter Knight Dresden was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Perception Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Technopaths Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Metal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Death Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7